Smokescreen's Girl (Discontinued)
by DarkerStars
Summary: Kelly Taylor is a feisty but lonely girl with a temper, and Smokescreen is looking for a human charge. So when she gets caught up in the battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons both find mutual benefits in guardian arrangements.
1. Asshole Driver

**I started writing this a while back but abandoned it to work on other things. I personally don't think it's any good but I thought I might as well post it rather than let the draft rot.**

 **(Kelly's POV):**

* * *

The hot Nevada air was making the cab stuffy as I drove through the centre of town. Just like everyday, locals jump in, I drive them to their destination, they pay me then they're on their way.

That's my life. Always on the move. No time for friends or socialising. Just me and the road. But in Jasper you have to be thankful for any work you can get.

Now practically gasping for cool air, I was thankful to reach my passenger's destination. The guy paid me silently and exited quickly. As soon as he'd gone I ripped the door open and climbed out of that oven on wheels and emitted a small sigh as the fresh air flowed around my slim body. One moment of tranquillity from my repetitive life.

Until a heard screeching tyres and sirens coming at me.

A sleek red sports car charged into my path. Seconds more and I wouldn't have been able to jump out of the way. The car didn't stop, or the driver acknowledge that he could have hit me.

"Asshole!" I screamed at the car as it sped away, still not prompting any reaction. I hadn't been hurt, but crashed into the pavement instead. Sitting up I brushed the tiny bits of stone embedded in my palms away, only to be pulled to my feet quickly by a stranger.

"You okay?" His voice, youthful and slightly immature, asked me. Looking up I was met with electric blue eyes, at this moment riddled with concern. He wore a blue and white football jersy and had mousy-brown hair.

He actually wasn't bad looking.

"Y-yeah.. thanks." I replied nervously. "Just a bit shaken."

The stranger nodded and snapped his head to the side to look down the road where that loony-car had raced off. He turned back to me and gently but hastily lead me to a bench and sat me down.

"See ya around." He said with a smirk and darted into a waiting sports car behind him. One that coincidentally matched the colours on his shirt. Odd, I'll admit... But I'm not one to judge. The car's engine revved and took off down the road.

I watched the car disappear from view before climbing back into my cab and dropping it off at the depot. From here I walked the couple of miles to my apartment. Darkness had fallen by the time I'd set off and there weren't many streetlights to light the way, but I managed.

While I walked my mind was fixated on the stranger that helped me earlier. His gentle, yet mischievous face. And "see you around"? Was he local? I'd never seen him before. But something was... Alluring about him.

A loud rumbling snapped me out of my daze, annoying me slightly and prompting me to swear at the cause of the racket. Turning to begin my verbal assault I saw a car pull up beside me. _That same car that almost mowed me down before._

"Greetings, human female." A male voice called from inside the car. His tone was curios and slightly malicious. "Good to see you weren't injured earlier."

"Yeah. No thanks to you!" I snapped back. Never really had patience for idiots. "You could have killed me!"

"Yes I am aware." The voice replied emotionlessly. My blood began to boil and I gritted my teeth.

" _I could sue you ya know?_ " I seethed furiously.

The voice sighed impatiently and the car door flipped open. "Why don't you get in and we can discuss?" The driver smirked at me with a devious smile, his red eyes, that matched his crimson hair, gleaming in the low light. This guy was a creep and an asshole, and I was street-smart.

"No thanks mate." I said plainly and strolled off down the street. The car's engine rumbled to life once more and advanced behind me. My gaze flickered back and I quickened my pace. The car sped up and pulled up beside me with a screech. The window rolled down but I kept walking.

"I really must insist you get in, girl." The guy said, threat lurking in his tone despite his attempts to keep calm. Glaring, I held up my middle finger and gave a small smirk. I'm not the type of girl to run away screaming, and I had a few choice words for this guy:

"Fuck you."

The guy's expression dropped to a frown and I turned to leave, only to find him standing right behind me.

"How the f-" I tried to ask, but not before he shoved me backwards into the car. Immediately I was restrained by seatbelts that wrapped themselves around my frame tightly despite my struggles and held me in the passenger seat.

"Let me go you asshole!" I yelled at the guy as he climbed into the driver's seat and began driving us away. Thrashing only made the seatbelts tighten their grip like snakes, digging into my flesh.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" I demanded angrily and continued to struggle. My captor didn't turn to face me, he just smirked and glanced at the radio built into the dashboard. Seconds later it turned itself on, and a irritated voice called out from the other end.

"Knockout. Where are you?" The voice demanded with 'authority', but it was obvious that he thought more of himself than he actually was.

"Relax, Commander Starscream." The guy now revealed as 'Knockout' replied and shifted his gaze to me. "I'm enroute. And I'm bringing back a new friend of the Autobots."

"It's Lord Starscream!" He exclaimed, his high pitch hurting my ears a little. "And what 'new friend'?"

"Smokescreen's little human." Knockout said maliciously, followed by a content chuckle from the radio's other end.

"You have done well, Knockout." Starscream said almost praising him.

"Thank you." Knockout replied smugly. "The girl will be delivered soon." The radio switched off and I was about ready to scream.

"LET ME GO OR I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" I screeched at my captor. Knockout laughed and kept driving.

"I'm afraid you're property of the Decepticons now."


	2. Autobot Rescue

**Kelly's POV:**

"Who the hell are you anyway?!" I demanded (well screamed) while I was forcefully driven further and further away from Jasper. Further from help.

"I am Knockout. Medical officer to the Decepticons." Knockout said plainly like it was nothing.

"What the heck are 'Decepticons'?! Some government organization?" I added, getting even more frustrated. "And what do you want with me?!"

Knockout sighed and kept his eyes on the road. "You'll see."

"No I will not now FUCKING LET ME GO!" I demanded and thrashed around, but the seatbelts only tightened, soon to the point where I could barely breathe. This only seemed to amuse Knockout.

"Humans. So puny and weak." He said harshly.

"I am not weak." I retorted sharply with a stern expression. Showing fear would only make things worse.

"You are weak. You are worthless. You are nothing." Knockout said slowly, each word meant to feel like someone had just stabbed me in the chest. "You're just a little human who I will happily put out of their misery once we're done with you."

I gritted my teeth in anger. "You're a lying asshole."

Before I could reply, the car skidded to a stop, my captor wearing an annoyed expression. "Oh great."

Through the tinted windscreen of the car I could just about make out another car parked in the middle of the road, presumably to stop us passing. There was a figure stood next to the car. Who I could not see. Knockout grumbled and exited the car, leaving me alone and giving me ample opportunity to plan an escape. That was if I could get free of these fragging seatbelts.

I struggled again and tried to break free with little success. Outside Knockout was yelling at whoever had blocked the road. It was obvious things were about to get messy.

"Move it, Autobot." He warned, making the second person laugh cockily.

"In your dreams, Knockout. Now let her go." The person, evidently a man due to his voice demanded. That voice was familiar. No. It couldn't be, could it?

The guy that saved me earlier?

* * *

 **I know it's shit but I've lost motivation. So I'll probably just leave it here.**


End file.
